


Lost The Bet

by madamerenard



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamerenard/pseuds/madamerenard
Summary: King Dice raises an eyebrow. “You look like hell.”The Devil grins. “Aw, shucks. Same t’ you!”





	Lost The Bet

King Dice stands in the men’s bathroom, assessing his sorry state in the mirror. His head is chipped, his suit’s a mess, and his eye’s black. It’s shameful. Beaten by a child.

He washes his face and soaks a cool towel to press to his eye. He underestimated the kid, that was for sure. Who knew a spindly little twerp like him and his brother could make a fool out of King Dice?

Ah, well. The brats were getting what was coming to them...He would take care of that.

“Oh, Kingy~!”

And there He was, on cue. King Dice can’t see Him yet, but hears His mischievous chuckle in his head. King Dice keeps staring in the mirror, waiting, until the Devil’s smile appears on the glass. Then He manifests Himself behind King Dice, paws on his shoulders.

“You didn’t think I’d forget~? Ya lost our bet!”

King Dice raises an eyebrow. “You look like hell.”

The Devil grins. “Aw, shucks. Same t’ you!”

It wasn’t a compliment. The Devil had His arm in bandages and was sporting a broken horn. His eye was patched up as well. King Dice guesses the cup brothers paid the Devil His due...tenfold.

“Well, have at it, then,” King Dice says brusquely. “Don’t know what you’ll want from me. You already got my soul ‘n’ my servitude.”

“You’re right.” And He never let him forget it. “I’ll jus’ have ta think of somethin’, then. Somethin’ real nice. Somethin’ _priceless._ Know what I mean?”

King Dice is tired. He’s tired, beaten, and in no mood for the Devil’s mind games. The Devil could torture him for his insubordination, but at this point, he doesn’t really care. “What could ya possibly want from me that ya don’t already have?”

The Devil blinks, but the smile never leaves His unsettling face. It’s a weird smile that King Dice can’t quite place. “Heh. Better get right t’ the point then. I want _you,_ Kingy.”

King Dice glares at him. “I told you, you already got it.”

“Nah, nah, nah. I’m not talkin’ about jus’ your _soul._ I want your body, your heart, your mind. Every little piece a you. I want you t’ be mine...”

Oh.

_Oh._

King Dice is stunned for a moment. He’s not sure what to say. What does one say when they’re asked out by the Devil Himself? It isn’t like he can say no...but then again, it isn’t like he _wants_ to, either.

The Devil breaks the awkward silence. “Come on, darlin’, didn’t you know this was comin’? You been by my side for years now, someone I can always rely on. We been together so long I don’t think of you at some lackey anymore...nah. You’re my right hand man...and I gotta say I’ve fallen for a sly old dog like you.” A blush wouldn’t be visible under the black fur, but the Devil sure is trying to hide his face. “An’ it ain’t so bad datin’ me. I can give ya everything ya ever wanted...money, power, you name it, an’ I’ll give it ya, cupcake.”

King Dice returns from his reverie if only just barely. He still can’t believe this is happening. Dating the Devil? That’s gotta be a world record for him. It also sounds like a horrible idea. His boss can be childish, belittling, petty...and yet sometimes quite dashing and charming. It was why King Dice stuck around. That, and he’s the goddamn Devil, and there was no getting away from Him.

But he knew that when he sold his soul.

“Why, Boss...didn’t know you thought such lovely things ‘bout me.”

“Yeah? Well, don’t go ‘round blabbing it!” The Devil snaps. King Dice adds ‘short temper’ to his mental list of ‘cons of dating the Devil’. It isn't enough to dissuade him.

“You know I wouldn’t,” King Dice says smoothly.

“...That a yes, then?” The Devil actually looks...hopeful?

“Ya said you’d give me what I wanted?”

The Devil nods enthusiastically.

“Then I want you,” King Dice confesses. It feels good to get it off his chest. “But it’s gotta be mutual, ya hear? When you say things like, ‘I want you t’ be mine’, I want you t’ be mine too. An’ I don’t share well.” He levels a look at the Devil. “Not with babes _or_ gentlemen. Got that?”

The Devil nods like a whirlwind, his grin widening. “Anythin’. _Anythin’_ for you, darlin’.” He rushes to King Dice, body moving like mist, but stops a hair away. He looks like He wants to smooch the manager full on the lips, but instead He restrains himself, and grabs King Dice’s bruised gloved hand in his soft paws.

And He lays a small kiss upon it.

It still hurts like hell, but King Dice thinks it’s feeling better already.

**Author's Note:**

> FINE, I'LL WRITE MY OWN DAMN DEVIL DICE FANFIC. by the way im so fucking here for the devil calling king dice cute pet names.


End file.
